The Next Murphy Generation
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: When you're a Murphy and you're expecting a little angel...be prepared for anything AND EVERYTHING!
1. Finding Out

**I'm back with another Milo story! This one is inspired by Albertson's story 'Firstborn', so credit for the concept goes to him. This is my own spin on the story; it'll be multi-chapter and if you haven't already guessed - it will be Milo/Melissa focused. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Milo Murphy and his wife Melissa Chase-Murphy had just gotten back from celebrating their honeymoon in Hawaii. All had gone well...I take that back - about as well as it could go with Murphy's law in play. Once back in Danville, Melissa quickly ran upstairs to the master bathroom of their house on Maple Drive. She was rather hesitant, nervous even.

* * *

Milo and Melissa's relationship started innocently enough - best friends since 1st grade, growing closer as the years went by before finally becoming boyfriend/girlfriend in 9th grade. But the journey wasn't without obstacles. In 6th grade, Milo developed a crush on convicted perfectionist Amanda Lopez, finally hooking her just before 8th grade. Come the duo's 7th grade year, a new kid joined up - Zack Underwood. Towards the tail end of 7th grade, after the Octalian Invasion, Melissa had hooked up with Zack. However, both couples would split by the time 9th grade started. From then on, it was Milo and Melissa - boyfriend and girlfriend. Just the two of them against the world and Murphy's law and they couldn't be happier.

3 years later, with high school graduation closing in, Milo had taken Melissa to the Danville Spring Festival. Once they had reached the top of the Ferris wheel, Milo proposed to Melissa, who quickly said 'yes'. It wouldn't be until after college that Milo and Melissa would tie the knot. Bradley had since hooked up with Lydia and as for Milo's former flame, Amanda...she had hooked up with Mort in 10th grade. What about Zack, you may ask? Well, Jackie had transferred to Danville High when the gang hit 9th grade and sure enough, the two began dating right then and there! He proposed to her during their sophomore year in college and their big day was coming up the following year!

* * *

After the wedding, Milo and Melissa spent two weeks in Hawaii for their honeymoon, after which Melissa started feeling a little queasy. It had then escalated to the point where she couldn't hold anything down. She and Milo were concerned about this, so they went straight to Dr. Hirano. After Melissa told Dr. Hirano of her symptoms, she advised Melissa to take a test.

* * *

That's how we got here. Melissa...at home...in the master bathroom. She had taken the test that Dr. Hirano gave to her and she was scared out of her wits. But it was high time to overcome that fear and take a look. Sure enough, there it was - a positive result. Now comes the hard part: telling the Ron Stoppable to her Kim Possible - Milo Murphy.

Speaking of Milo, he had just become the new manager of the New York Mets baseball team and was starting to line up his staff when his phone rang.

* * *

"Hello? Oh, hi honey!" Milo greeted, knowing the voice on the other end was that of his wife Melissa. "What's up, 'Liss?" he asked. A smile overtook his face when he heard that Melissa had a surprise for him. "Okay, Melissa. I've just submitted my proposed short lists for my coaching staff positions to Mr. Van Waganen. I'll hop on the 7 train and be there in about...45 minutes?"

After hearing the confirmation from Melissa, Milo blew a kiss at her over the phone before hopping aboard the 7 train from Willets Point station. From there, it was about a 20 minute drive from Penn Station to the Murphy house. Upon arriving home, Milo opened the door and kissed Melissa tenderly on the lips.

* * *

"So what's the big news, my ginger sweetheart?"

"Milo, you know how I've been feeling queasy since we got back from Hawaii?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. We both went to Dr. Hirano immediately after we got back to Danville. Why do you ask?"

Melissa smiled as she handed Milo the pregnancy test. "Take a look, Milo..." she hinted. Milo took a good, long look at the blue and white stick. On it were two long, thin blue lines.

* * *

"Melissa..." was all Milo could say before Melissa hushed him with a kiss.

"Don't say anything, Milo. Let the results speak for themselves," she whispered. "I'm pregnant, Milo."

* * *

Milo smiled and jumped into the air. "WA-HOO!" he squealed, running up to Melissa and hugging her. "This is amazing, Melissa!"

"I know, Milo! Don't hug me too tight, though..." the ginger started, rubbing her belly. "...I got precious cargo here."

Milo released his grip on Melissa, kissing her sweetly. "Right...sorry, Melissa. But please...let's just cherish the moment..."

And so they did. Their embrace lasted for what seemed like hours. Then reality struck - the reality of potentially raising a kid with Murphy's law had finally set in. Milo and Melissa were happy and content now, but over the next 9 months, the task of baby-proofing the house and preparing for any Murphy's law related shenanigans will be paramount as the next generation of Murphy prepares to enter the world.

* * *

**How's that for an opening? I haven't yet decided if I want to go week by week or month by month. I'll leave that up to you to decide and I'll see you next time! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	2. Spreading The News

**Chapter 2 is here! Time for Milo and Melissa to spread the news of her pregnancy! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Milo was over the moon, as was his beautiful wife and childhood best friend Melissa. Here they are, about to be parents and bring the next generation of the Murphy family into the world. Then it hit them - a child born with Murphy's law could bring more chaos than Milo already does. They had to give everyone they know the heads-up. Who better to give the first heads-up to than Danville's most famous inventor duo, Phineas and Ferb!

Milo quickly took out his phone and called up the triangle-headed inventor.

* * *

"Phineas, what's up?" Milo greeted.

"Milo! It's been a while!" Phineas responded. "How've you been?"

"Never better, Phineas! I've just come into some pretty big news..." the jinx hinted.

"Lay it on me, Milo!"

* * *

Milo smiled. "Melissa and I...are gonna be parents! Melissa's pregnant!"

"Milo, that's awesome! Congratulations!" Phineas said to Milo. "How far along is she?"

"Only 2 weeks. We don't know if the child...or children, for that matter, will have my family curse. So I thought I'd give you, Ferb and your families the heads-up just in case."

Phineas smiled, giving a nod. "Good man, Milo. I'll tell my family and relay the message to Ferb and his family."

"Thanks, Phineas!"

"And thanks again for the heads-up, Milo! Keep Ferb and I in the know, 'kay? We wanna be there when your kids arrive!"

"Will do, Phineas! Later, man!"

"Later!"

* * *

Milo's phone went black, but not for long as he called up Zack and Jackie, giving them the same message.

"Tarnation, Milo! I had a feeling you and Melissa were bound to hook up sooner or later!" Jackie celebrated.

"Any idea on if the kid will have your curse, Milo?" Zack asked.

"Not yet. Won't know until Melissa's 3 months along," Milo informed. "Just thought I'd give you the heads-up, just in case. Melissa's already telling Mort and Amanda and I'm gonna tell Bradley and Lydia after I get off with you guys."

* * *

After Milo got off talking with Zack and Jackie, he immediately called up Lydia and Bradley. Bradley, owing to his former animosity towards Milo, wasn't all too thrilled at the news, but handled it as maturely as possible.

"Well...I had a feeling this was coming..." Bradley scoffed. "Congratulations, I guess..."

"Bradley, lighten up, will ya? This is big news! My OTP is having kids of their own and I'm so amped up!" Lydia cheered.

"Jeez, Lydia! You're sounding like my sister...who, by the way, I'm calling right after you guys."

"Ah. Saving that whacked out sister of yours for last..." Bradley retorted.

"Come now, Bradley. She's not that weird! Although sometimes I wondered how I put up with her...anyway, Melissa's already told my parents. She's talking with her parents now. We're telling everyone we know about this so there's no surprises if the child...or children...have Murphy's law."

"Well, when you've lived with that your entire life, you learn to be extra prepared," Bradley remarked. "Does that backpack of yours even have a bottom?"

"It does. I just pack whatever I may need for the day."

* * *

Of course, the last person he talked to that day...was his own sister. And knowing Sara and her fangirl behavior...she screamed so loud, they heard her in Los Angeles.

"OH MY GOSH! MILOOOOO!" Sara screamed. "I'm more excited about this than I was when you and Melissa hooked up! I'm gonna be an aunt! AND TO MY OTP! YEAH, BABY!"

Milo chuckled. "Easy there, Sarah! Still got eight and a half months to go before you can let loose on that front. As Taylor Swift would say...YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

"Oooh...I hate it when you use Taylor Swift against me! But you're right. Melissa's only just found out she's expecting. Still got a long way to go."

* * *

But who knows what surprises Milo and Melissa will encounter in the next 8 and a half months leading up to the arrival of the next Murphy generation? Will there be just one new Murphy? Twins? More? More importantly...will the child or children have Murphy's law? Only time will tell!

* * *

**So many questions...and a little over 8 months to find out! Chapter 3 coming soon! See ya then and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	3. Parents Find Out Part 1

**Well, it took a while, but I've finally decided to go with a week by week approach instead of month by month like Albertson did. So these next 2 chapters will be week 3 of 40. The first 2 chapters were week 2. Oh, and yes...there was a Jackie in MML. Look at the episode 'Wilder West'. She's the cute blonde that Zack fell for in that episode. The first chapter of week 3 will be Milo and Melissa telling Melissa's parents about her pregnancy. Now...ROLL IT!**

* * *

Only a day had passed since Melissa had found out she was pregnant and already Milo was in full baby-proofing mode. The duo had the house at 40% baby-proof by Wednesday. That day, while Milo was doing his part to protect the house from any baby Murphy's law shenanigans that may arise, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melissa, greeted. "Milo, it's your parents!" the ginger called out.

* * *

"On it!" Milo responded. "Hi, mom and dad! Sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but we've been working on the house. Got some big news for you guys!"

"Big news?" His dad asked.

"Does this mean what I think it means? Is Melissa pregnant, Milo?" His mom asked.

"Ah. You'll have to wait until we're over for dinner on Sunday!"

"You always were a master of suspense, Milo," his mom deadpanned.

"That's our boy!" his dad added in.

"Thanks, mom and dad! I'll let you get back on with Melissa. Love you!"

"We love you too, Milo!"

* * *

After handing things back to Melissa, Milo went right back to baby-proofing the house. On the side, he was also working on a presentation for a seminar he was going to give next weekend on living through adversity. In addition to becoming the newest manager of the New York Mets, Milo had also become a noted public speaker, teaching people his ways for dealing with adversity and treating each day as its own adventure.

The next day, another call came. This one from Melissa's parents. This time...it was Melissa's turn to deliver the news.

* * *

"Hey, mom and dad!" Melissa greeted. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"It certainly has," Melissa's father, Fire Marshal Richard Chase, responded. "How was Hawaii?"

"It was fantastic, dad! So romantic!"

"Your dad and I had a feeling you'd love it...and so did Milo. That's why he chose it," Melissa's mother, new Secretary of Defense Pepper Chase, gushed. "So, your dad and I were wondering if you guys were up for dinner on Saturday."

"Cool with me. How about you, Milo? Dinner with my parents on Saturday?"

"Sounds good!" Milo confirmed.

"We'll be there, mom! Milo and I have some big news to tell you and dad then..."

"Can't wait! See you Saturday, Melissa!"

"See ya then, mom and dad! Love you!"

"Love you too, Melissa!"

* * *

The week went by in a flash. Soon it was Saturday. Milo and Melissa made it to her parents' home by 5 that afternoon. After an exchange of hugs all around, Milo went right to work helping Mrs. Chase around the kitchen. Strangely enough, Murphy's law didn't come into play. For what reason still remains somewhat of a mystery.

* * *

Dinner was served at 7 - it was Queen Cut Prime Rib with crispy Pan-Fried Potatoes and mixed vegetables, topped with French Fried Onions.

"Junior Prom all over again, huh?" Milo asked.

"Well, not exactly like Junior Prom...but pretty close," Melissa responded to her jinxed husband.

* * *

"So, what's this big news you were hinting at, Melissa?" Fire Marshal Chase asked of his daughter.

Milo and Melissa smiled and turned to each other before turning back to Melissa's parents. Melissa took a deep breath, then uttered the phrase she was waiting to say to her parents.

"Mom and dad, the big news is that Milo and I...well, we're going to have a baby."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Chase sat frozen for a few seconds before jumping from the dining room table, shouting in unison...

"WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"

"Congratulations, honey!" her dad said.

"When'd you find out?" her mom asked.

"Found out right after Milo and I got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii. Won't know if our little one will have Milo's curse until I'm 3 months along."

"We better get baby-proofing, Richard!" Mrs. Chase said to her husband.

"I'm way ahead of you! Got everything we need in my truck! We'll get started tomorrow morning!"

* * *

"Oh boy..."

"What is it, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"If your parents are like that, I can only imagine how my parents are gonna be when we tell them tomorrow."

"Relax, Milo. I'm sure they're not like your sister. At least...I hope not."

"Don't be so sure. Anything's possible in the Murphy clan."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Milo. 'Kay?" Melissa asked, pecking Milo on the cheek.

"'Kay. Thanks, Melissa," Milo whispered, kissing Melissa back.

* * *

Later that night, Milo and Melissa headed home and after Webflix and Chill session, the duo curled up in bed and fell into a contented sleep knowing that they weren't out of the woods as far as their parents were concerned. They still had to tell Milo's parents and that was easier said than done with Murphy's law in play.

* * *

**That's part 1 of week 3! Part 2 is coming up, so STAY TUNED! Remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	4. Parents Find Out Part 2

**I'm finally getting back to this! This is the 2nd part of week 3 of Melissa's pregnancy - dinner with Milo's family! ROLL IT!**

* * *

Last night, Milo and Melissa had dinner with Melissa's parents and told them that Melissa was expecting. Tonight was dinner with Milo's parents, sister and her husband Neal.

"How much you wanna bet your sister's gonna freak when she hears the news of my pregnancy?" Melissa asked.

Milo chucked. "Knowing you for as long as I have, I've known to never enter into any kind of wager with you, so I'm not gonna take any piece of that action because I know you'd win and my curse would thwart any possible outcome in my favor."

"Huh...good assessment, Milo."

Melissa was dressed in her purple top, black jeans and black sneakers, reminiscent of the outfit Kim Possible wore in season 4. As for Milo...well, when did you see him without his sweater vest?

* * *

"When will you give up that sweater vest, Milo?"

"Come now, Melissa...I thought you liked it!"

Melissa giggled. "I do, Milo. Not many people rock a sweater vest like you do, babe. I'm just saying that you've been wearing a sweater vest since you were 6."

"And I ain't giving that up, Melissa!"

Melissa giggled again. "That's my Milo!" She then took her husband's hand and the duo rushed down the stairs, exiting their home, locking the door before climbing into their car. "Now come on, we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Milo and Melissa were hand in hand as they drove off to Milo's childhood home. They were quickly greeted by Martin and Brigitte Murphy - Milo's parents. At the sight of Melissa, Sara rushed in and hugged her surrogate sister.

"Take it easy there, Sara. Got precious cargo in here!" Melissa warned Sara, rubbing her belly.

"Melissa, don't tell me you're..."

"Yes indeed, Sara...I'm pregnant!" Melissa confirmed. "You're gonna be an aunt, Sara!"

Hearing this, Sara screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Now you've done it, Melissa," Neal remarked. "You really set her off! Add to that that she and I have a little one on the way, too!"

"Well congratulations, you two!" Milo said, hugging his sister and flashing a thumbs up at Neal.

"How far along are you, Sara?" Melissa asked.

"I'm 16 weeks along, due June 1st"

"Congrats, Sara! For me, it's looking like I'll be due in October," Melissa told Sara. "It'll be tough for me and Milo since Milo's now the manager of the New York Mets and we'll be traveling across the US and Canada."

"Relax, Melissa. You've stuck by Milo about as long as I have. You can handle this!"

Melissa hugged Sara again. "Thanks, Sara. You're right. I've stuck by Milo this long...I can definitely stick by him as he leads the Mets to a World Series."

* * *

By 7 PM, dinner was served. It was New York Strip steak, crispy fried potatoes and French fried onions - Milo's favorite.

"Now this is definitely Senior Prom all over again, Milo," Melissa remarked.

"You said it, Melissa...not me."

Melissa took a deep breath and faced Milo's parents. "I know I just told Sara this, but you should know this too, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy. You...are gonna be grandparents. I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Just like her parents the previous night, Mr. and Mrs. Murphy celebrated.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two!" Mr. Murphy said to Melissa.

"Do you know what you're having?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

"Not yet. We won't know for another 9 weeks. That's also when we'll find out if the baby...or babies...will have Murphy's law."

"So better start baby-proofing the house now, mom and dad," Milo told his parents.

"Already on it, Milo!" Mrs. Murphy told her son.

After dinner and apple pie dessert, Milo and Melissa headed home for snuggles and another Webflix and Chill session. Afterwards, they fell asleep, snuggling up to each other and kissing. The weeks ahead were going to be long, especially now that Milo was the new bench boss of the New York Mets. But the couple knew that they would handle this together, no matter what.

* * *

**That's the end of week 3! Next up...week 4 of the Milolissa pregnancy! Stay tuned and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


	5. TWINS?

**I'm back with Chapter 5 of 'Next Murphy Generation'! Here, I'm gonna take you all the way through Melissa's 8th week and a surprising reveal! Let's roll it!**

* * *

November had flown by. Melissa is now 4 weeks into her pregnancy, though you wouldn't know that she's expecting. Her belly had not grown one bit nor had her breasts. Milo was hard at work baby-proofing the house, but with his Murphy's law curse...the task was easier said than done.

"Man, not again!" Milo said as another outlet cover broke. Milo was on the edge of an outrage when he felt the delicate hand of his wife touch him.

"Milo, honey...take a break. You've got this place baby-proofed nine ways to Sunday..." Melissa told her jinx of a husband softly.

"I know, Melissa...but with Murphy's law in play I'm not sure that's enough."

Melissa was having none of it. "Please, Milo...you've done enough for the day. Just rest, okay?"

"But..."

"Please? For me?"

* * *

Melissa had busted out her secret weapons - the doe eyes and the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Oh no! Not the Puppy Dog Pout! Okay, fine. You got me..."

Melissa smiled. She knew the Puppy Dog Pout combined with her famous doe eyes got Milo every single time. She snuggled up to Milo as she turned their 4K TV on to a 'Star Wars' marathon.

* * *

"Not like we'll be watching these movies anyway..." Melissa cooed in Milo's ear as they took to the couch and engaged in a sweet, passionate makeout session.

"Just like we did when we first started dating..." Milo mused.

"High school all over again..." Melissa whispered. "We'd sit at the back of the theater, I'd have my makeup on and we'd makeout like there was no tomorrow..."

"Then my parents would ask how I got covered in red, pink or purple lip marks..."

"Those were all my doing, Milo Murphy. I couldn't control myself."

"I know, honey. I love you, Melissa Sabrina Chase-Murphy..."

"I love you too, Milo Danger Murphy..."

* * *

The couple kissed almost relentlessly throughout the original trilogy. By the time 'Return of the Jedi' finished, it was almost 7 PM.

"What do you want for dinner, Melissa?"

Melissa smiled. "Surprise me, Milo."

Milo pecked Melissa on the cheek and headed straight to the kitchen to get dinner ready. This time, Murphy's law was not in play and Milo was able to whip up seafood scampi pasta with Alfredo sauce. He even made cinnamon cannolis for dessert. After finishing with dinner, he brought the plates out to the living room for him and Melissa.

* * *

"Milo, this is amazing!" Melissa gushed as their dinner came out.

"Only for you, Melissa..." Milo cooed in Melissa's ear, adding a purr as they started eating.

"This is delicious, Milo!"

"Thanks, Melissa!"

"You know what else is delicious?"

"What's that?"

"You."

* * *

Milo blushed at his wife telling him he was delicious. She only said that three other times - senior prom (when they went all the way for the first time), their wedding night and their honeymoon (when they conceived). Milo knew Melissa well enough that when she said he was delicious or when she gave the doe eyes while she was rubbing his chest, like she was doing right now, she was planning something for later that night.

"Melissa, what are you planning?" Milo asked as he finished eating.

"Milo...you, me...bathtime snuggles...later..." Melissa whispered in Milo's ear after she finished eating.

"O...Okay..." Milo stammered, blushing as he put the dishes away. Later that night, Milo and Melissa were all snuggled in the bathtub, candles surrounding them and rose petals in the tub.

* * *

"Isn't this just perfect, Milo?" Melissa asked her husband. "Just you and me...candles all around us, fresh rose petals adorning us and the best part...Murphy's law can't touch us."

"Murphy's law or not, every day's perfect when I'm with you, Melissa..." Milo cooed, kissing Melissa.

The first week of December rolls around and things at the Murphy household are picking up. Decorations are kicking into high gear and the house is now in full Christmas mode.

* * *

"The house looks fantastic, Milo!"

"Just making your dreams a reality, Melissa!"

Milo and Melissa kissed as they admired their work on the house. Before they could get to putting the tree up...morning sickness kicked in.

* * *

"Aw, man! Not again! 3rd time today!"

"I know, Milo...crazy thing is this just started! And from what I've read, it goes on until at least 24 weeks."

"And how far along now, Melissa?"

"This would be 5 weeks, Milo."

Milo might be the optimistic one, but even he has to admit that 19 more weeks of morning sickness for Melissa...that's gonna be brutal. But he's doing this for his Melissa and it'll be worth it in the end.

* * *

The 16 foot tree and the North Pole Village pieces were put up during week 6. Also during weeks 5 and 6, Melissa's belly had started to grow, but her bump was barely there. At 7 weeks, there was a little more of a bump showing as plans for Christmas Eve dinner with Milo's extended family were put into place. Christmas Day would be spend with Melissa's extended family.

* * *

With 4 days to go before Christmas, it was time for Melissa's 1st ultrasound with Dr. Hirano. She already had her signature black top rolled up to expose her pregnant belly. Dr. Hirano applied the cream and proceeded to glide the probe along Melissa's belly.

"Milo, Melissa...your babies are developing just fine..." Dr. Hirano told Milo and Melissa.

"Wait...babies?" Milo asked.

"There's more than one?" Melissa added in.

"Indeed. Melissa, you're having twins."

"TWINS?!" the couple exclaimed.

"Yes...twins. And I've run some tests - at least one of them has tested positive for Milo's family curse. But we won't see it fully kick in for another month or so."

"Does that mean Melissa will experience Murphy's law as well?" Milo asked.

"Afraid so. To what extent remains to be seen. All depends on whether both babies have the EHML gene."

"Dr. Hirano, I've dealt with Milo's condition since he and I were kids. What's another 32 weeks with Murphy's law going on around me?"

Milo smiled and kissed Melissa. Each and every day Melissa had proven time and again that she was the one for Milo. Now with twins inside her, one of which carrying Milo's curse, Milo couldn't be happier than to spend the rest of his life with his best friend.

* * *

**Oh boy...TWINS?! Things have only gotten more complicated for Milo and Melissa! Do you think they're having twin boys? Twin girls? One of each? Will both have Murphy's law? We'll just have to wait and see!**


End file.
